Travelin' Bender
by The Fluffy Queen
Summary: Uhhh yeah, songfic for Zutara and the song 'Travelin Soldier' by the Dixie Chicks. It just came to me this afternoon so if you hate, don't blame me. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dun own ATLA but if I did, I would make the whole freakin show about Zuko and Katara. (not a little bald boy trying to save the world... no offence Aang lovers.) Also, I don't own Dixie Chicks song. 

Traviling Soldier: Song Fic Two-shot!

* * *

_Two days past eighteen _

_He was waiting for the bus in his army green _

_Sat down in a booth in a cafe there Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair _

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile _

_And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while _

_And talking to me,  
_

_I'm feeling a little low _

_She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara sat on the cold hard ground, awaiting comfort from her brother and Aang who she knew would never come. They were captured by Zhao the day before, along with Appa but luckily, or unluckily in Katara's case, she had been out of camp at the time searching for food. She wimpered a little, realizing that if she was there when they had gotten ambushed, she would have been on the same boat, quite literally, with Sokka and the young Avatar.

Katara sighed and stood up but then, she sensed someone elses presence. She jerked around to find no one else but prince Zuko but this time, his usual scowl was hidden by a cloud of emotion. "Where are the Avatar and the boy?" He asked unmoving from his spot by the large tree in front of her. She just stood there, looking dazed. Did she really think he was a danger to her?

"They're not here..." Zuko flinched at the pain in her voice. Then, reality hit him.

"What?" He asked oddly. How could they not be here? She sniffed a bit and he noticed the tear streaks on her cheeks. He inched a bit closer but she didn't seem to notice. Just recently, he felt a strange emotion he never felt before. With this came the idea that he wasn't just chasing the avatar for honor. He thought, as he lay down in his bed a night before, that he might have fallen for the waterbender girl."I said they're not here. They were taken by Zhao... I wasn't there to protect them..." She let out a few tiny sobs and stopped when warm hands rested themselves on her shoulders.

* * *

_So they went down and they sat on the pier _

_He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care _

_I got no one to send a letter to _

_Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

_I cried_

_ Never gonna hold the hand of another guy _

_Too young for him they told her _

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier _

_Our love will never end _

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again _

_Never more to be alone when the letter said _

_A soldier's coming home_

* * *

Katara looked up at the fire prince, a shocked expression on her face. "I'm sure that it may have been for the best. Who knows what Zhao would have done to you if you were there but he won't hurt the avatar. Not until he gets to my father." He said, scowling into the horizon. By now, the moon was full above and the outline of his ship could be seen ahead.

She shook her head and cryed a bit more. "It would have been better than suffering here alone." He nodded. "Maybe so but... you're not alone now are you?" He asked, concern dripping from every word.

She gasped and looked up at him again, eyes wide with shock. She wasn't alone now, was she? He was here with her, listening to her, comforting her. Why hadn't she seen it before. He cared for her.

Usually, that thought would make Katara sick but... for some reason unknown... she didn't feel threatened anymore. No, this was a side of the fierce prince she hadn't seen before. She stood up so his arms feel to his sides again. She turned to him, questions apparent in her eyes. "Katara..." He started. Could he do this? What was he afraid of?

* * *

_So the letters came from an army camp _

_In California then Vietnam _

_And he told her of his heart _

_It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of _

_He said when it's getting kinda rough over here _

_I think of that day sittin' down at the pier _

_And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile _

_Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile_

_I cried _

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy _

_Too young for him they told her _

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier _

_Our love will never end _

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again _

_Never more to be alone when the letter said _

_A soldier's coming home_

* * *

Yes, he could do this. "Katara... I am quitting my search for the avatar. Something far more important directs my attention now." The nervousness in his voice shocked Katara even more than the meaning of the sentence. Does this mean he won't bother them anymore? But it didn't matter because they were there and she was here.

"And what is, if I may ask, getting your attention now?" She asked, all her questioning coming out in that sentence. He grabbed her around the waist in a flash and pulled her close. "You." He wispered in her ear. She gasped again but melted in his arms. "I will help you get your friends back, if that is what I must do to prove my love."

* * *

A/N: Ok Ok, I know it _looks _long but its really not and I am VERY sorry bout that but I couldn't do what I wanted with notebook. I don't have anything else so please forgive me. -whimpers in a dark corner- I hope that I can finish the second chapter tomorrow which will finish the song. Kinda angesty and I don't like angest so bear with me. Reviews are the fluffy pillows covering my ed so more reviews, more bliss! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yo. Sorry I haven't written in like... forever. I've been busy with school, and with my science project that I had to do, quite annoying actually. Oi! Its my b-day today! -dances around hat- Plus, I gots glasses. Hurray for glasses! Ok ok, on with de story. I vow to update every... or almost every... weekend. KK? That good for you? Ok. BTW, this story doesn't have much moosic but it does switch alot from Katara's, Zuko's and Ozai'sPOVs so try to follow along.

Shout Outs!  
Bree-chan: Tankies... your review made me warm inside. XD  
thanx: NO THANX TO YOU... YOU... -german swears- I HATE-ITH YOU!  
newsiefreak9er9er: -sniffle- Thank you Reya. I promise to update more.  
i-luv-inuyasha1012: Yes I know about Zuko but he just reliezed he's in love, what do you expect. Haha. XD Ok on with the story!

Disclaimer: I dun own Katara, Zuko, Aang, Zhao, uhhh... Appa or any other character I may have missed in ATLA. But I do own a DVD... thats more then I could have hoped for!

* * *

Zuko and Katara made their way to the Fire Nation, with much prodding and poking by Iroh about her, on his ship. In the few days they had spent together, The tow young benders grew quite close. Zuko showed her the helm and how a sunset looked from a ship while Katara fastinated him with storys from her tribe. All together, it was a smooth ride west.

Things changed when they first entered Fire Nation waters. A messenger, from Lord Ozai none the less, appeared at the side of the Fireball, Zuko's ship. His voice rang out loud and clear, seeming to echo on the metal. "Banished Prince Zuko has returned without the Avatar. Zhao has made it here before him. He is to be exicuted on sight and his crew taken in the custody of the Fire Lord." The man seemed to sing out the words of doom and pain.

Katara turned to Zuko with udder horror on her face, but to her confusment, Zuko was smiling. He leaned over so that his lips were mearly inches from her ear. "He said upon sight." He said, an amused tone in his voice. "I can change that."

* * *

Iroh and Katara were at the head of the group as the crew of the Fireball decended into the Fire Palace. 2 guards prodded them forward from behind. "Get moving." One said harshly and stabbed her in the back with an old sword. She could feel the fresh cut start to bleed but took no notice. She was too worried about Zuko.

Meanwhile, the said fire prince snuck through the shadows, suprised no one noticed him. He would prove his love for Katara even if it ment what he had planned... death. He swallowed hard, somehow comforted with death. He wouldn't suffer anymore with the scar of his heart, along with the horrible scortching memories burned and scarred on his face.

The small group of soldiers and sailors were locked inside the dungeon wilst Katara and Iroh were taken up to see Ozai. He was surrounded by flames as he sat on his throne. Next to him, Zula glared down at the two of them. "Where is my son?" He asked in a demanding voice. Katara flinched but Iroh was unwavered. "Hello brother. Prince Zuko? Well sorry to disappoint you but... we don't know where he went."

Zuko chuckled. Ozai actually still thought of him as a son? Forget it. The banished prince had already had enough of his father. Iroh would have been much more suiting, as the old man would have said. He continued to look on at his two dearest people, waiting for the right time to act upon his plan.

Ozai glared down at the Dragon of the West. "What do you mean you can't find him? He was on the ship when the message was delivered so why don't you know where he is?" The flames erupted from where they were at the sides of his throne. Now even Zula looked like she was intimidated by her father.

Katara looked at the man with great fear. This was the man that haunted Zuko's worst nightmares. The man that gave him the scar. His so called 'father'. She suddenly felt a deep hatred for him, which all came out like a wave. "WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO YOUR OWN SON?" She asked in a loud yell, stading up from her kneeling postition. "YOU HURT HIM AND HE WAS YOUR OWN SON!"

Zuko's breath caught in his throat. She was defending him butto the worst person she could have. 'Oh no!' This wasn't in the plans. This would also secure his fate. Death awaits us all, but he didn't know it would be so soon.

Ozai's anger rose to great hights as he stared at the girl. Her hatred was apparent on her face. Then, he remembered her. "You little wench from the water nation... I knew I should have killed you when I killed your mother." Iroh had now stood and put his hands on Katara's shoulders to keep her from lunging forward at the steaming man.

Katara went rigid as she stared up at Ozai with a new sense of dred. He had killed her mother. He was the one who caused her so much pain. Not the whole Fire Nation but their lord. "You... You..." She stuttered. Ozai stood up and walked, or rather stomped, closer tothe girl. The flames in his hands sent her into a sense of dread. This was her time.

Zuko took that moment to lunge outand tackle his father to the ground. "So the prince finally shows his scarred face?" Theteen heard him hiss. Then, like a snake, he slithered from Zuko's grasp and delivered a kick to Zuko's stomach. "Go... Katara... free theothers. Don't... worry about me."

Katara heard his request and tearscame toher eyes. "No Zuko... I can't leave you. I won't."She said, letting the tears run freely down her cheeks. "I loveyou..." She whispered the last part and compleatlybroke down.

Zukoheard her and felt tears stinging his eyes too."I love oyu too and thats why I want to risk my life for you. Rescue the avatar and save the world! Please... for me." He said, staring at her with sad golden eyes.

* * *

_One friday night at a football game _

The lord's prayer said and the anthem sang

A man said folks would you bow your heads

For the list of local vietnam dead

Cryin' all alone under the stands

Was the piccolo player in the marching band

And one name read and no one really cared

But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair

_I cried _

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone

When the letter says a soldier's coming home

_

* * *

_

Katara followed his orders, and as she ran through the halls of the Fire Nation Palace, Iroh at her side, she heard the desperate cries of her prince. '_Her _prince.' She thought and realized that she was never going to see him again. Never going to hear his sweet voice. Never going to see his soft smile or his handsome face, even with the scar. She was never going to be with him again.

And she had a duty to him, at the same time, to save the world with Aang and her brother so no other person lived the way Zuko did. She had a duty to all the nations and she was going to fufill it.

As she flew away on Appa's back in Iroh's arms, much to Sokka's questioning, she cried. Cried for Zuko, her mother and the love she had shared for the prince. Of course, now things would be different. She would have a guardian angel watching over her.

* * *

Yay! I'm done. I'm sorry to myself. -hugs self- I JUST KILLED ZUKO! MY ONE AND ONLY LOVE! well mabye not only but thats besides the point. Hope ya'll liked it. My first fan fic done! Yesh! I'm fiiiiinished! Ok well then, please review. I like reviews.


End file.
